1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a remote refill prescription system for automatically handling prescription re-fill orders for pharmacies. More specifically, this invention relates to a remote prescription refill system, wherein refill orders are placed at a central station and there the refill information transferred by one or more of various ways to the pharmacy.
2. Related Art
Traditionally, prescription refills were ordered by visiting a pharmacy and requesting a refill. Eventually, one could obtain a prescription refill by telephoning the pharmacy and speaking with the pharmacist to request the refill. However, this could take up a large amount of a pharmacist""s time. In a busy pharmacy, numerous telephone requests for refills could prevent the pharmacist from actually performing his or her work xe2x80x94preparing drugs.
Accordingly, what was developed, and are now in widespread use, are automated telephone prescription refill systems which handle incoming calls, obtain the prescription refill request and provide the request to the pharmacist. Many of these systems are computer-based and run sophisticated software programs. Such systems may include microprocessors, memory, monitors, modems, printers, and may even require technical support. Such systems can be expensive, and though affordable by large, busy pharmacies, or pharmacy chains, these systems may not be affordable for every pharmacy. Such a xe2x80x9cstand-alonexe2x80x9d system is discussed, hereinafter, in the Detailed Description of the Invention.
Accordingly, what is desired, and has not heretofore been provided, is an inexpensive automated system for pharmacies for handling prescription refill orders. Additionally, it is desired that such a system can be utilized by pharmacists with varying technical capabilities without the need for technical support.
Past efforts in this general area include the following:
Rhodes, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,492 discloses a computer based pharmaceutical care cognitive services management system and method that facilitates the transformation of a vendor to a health care provider. The invention captures the value added by a pharmacist to a patient encounter and enables the pharmacist to financially recover for the services provided. The system allows for the processing of interruptions during sessions.
Brennan, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,594 discloses a modular pharmacy system that can be standardized for efficient arrangement of successive of steps in the preparation of prescriptions. The pharmacy system includes a plurality of workstations for completing successive steps in the admixture of intravenous solutions and drugs.
Gilbert, U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,742 discloses a system for remote data collection. The data is then sent to a central site via a telephone network to store the data for processing by a central processing unit. The invention has particular applicability in the collection and processing of data for statistical purposes in the field of pharmacological distribution.
Pugaczewski, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,488 discloses a centralized, multiple-service voice messaging system. The system permits differentiation between incoming calls. Additional directory numbers are dedicated to message service systems. The central office forwards calls dialed to the dedicated directory numbers to the voice mail system, which recognizes the numbers and performs services based on the directory number dialed.
Kehnemuyi, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,841 discloses a method and apparatus for automatically contacting customers and reporting order status data. Memory is provided for receiving and storing the customer order status information including product order information, scheduled and actual shipping dates and the customer""s telephone number. A telephone dialer is provided for dialing customer telephone numbers. The telephone dialer sequentially dials customer""s telephone numbers and a corresponding customer report facsimile is automatically transmitted to the customer.
Pauly, et al., U.S. Patent No. 4,958,280 discloses an apparatus and method for filing prescriptions for disposable contact lenses. Eye care professionals may place automated orders through personal computers or by direct telephone calls. A central station having a variety of file storage means, which maintains the files, and selectively processes the files in accordance with its operations. Orders are processed in a batch mode and order forms may be printed. The order forms are then delivered to the inventory-distribution area where orders are verified, packaged and shipped to the customer. At the time of the receipt of the order, and at shipping, appropriate inventory file adjustments are made.
Pilarczyk, U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,542 discloses a system for contacting pharmacy customers to automatically remind them that their prescriptions need to be refilled. The system includes a computer, memory, and automatic telephone dialing and voice synthesizing equipment. A printed report is provided to the pharmacist.
Some additional patents that pertain to this field include Perlman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,209, which discloses a modem for supporting multiple site call conference data communications; Williams, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5.597,995, which discloses an automated medical prescription fulfillment system having work stations for imaging, filing and checking the dispensed drug or product; Whalen, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5.327.341, which discloses a computerized file maintenance system for managing medical records including narrative reports; Ketring, U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,221, which discloses a telephone answering system with call transfer; and Davis, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,962, which discloses a call cover arrangement wherein a covered call is redirected sequentially to each of the covering stations in a coverage group in an order of preference until the call is answered or abandoned.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a prescription refill system having a central station, which automatically processes pharmacy prescription refills.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a prescription refill system where a caller will telephone a pharmacy and be automatically routed to a central station where the refill information will be obtained.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a prescription refill system where the refill information from the central station can be transferred to the pharmacy in a variety of ways.
It is even an additional object of the present invention to provide a system of the class described where the refill information is transmitted to the pharmacy by facsimile transmission.
It is still even an additional object of the present invention to provide a system where the refill information is transmitted to the pharmacy by e-mail.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a prescription refill system where the refill information is transmitted to the pharmacy over the Internet.
It is even a further object of the present invention to provide a system where the pharmacist can access voice mail information left by callers on the central station.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system where the pharmacies can receive order information from the central station by the use of the telephone with a password.
It is even another object of the present invention to provide a system where the pharmacist can use a local personal computer (PC) to access refill order information and voice messages from the central station.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a prescription refill system utilizing a central station which is transparant to the refill requester, i.e., people requesting refills perceive themselves to be dealing directly with the pharmacy.
A central station is provided to which the pharmacy can forward calls at the convenience of the pharmacy. A caller will call in to the pharmacy to request a refill and the call will be automatically routed to the central facility unbeknownst to the caller. The central station will obtain the refill information required, preferably by means of an automated computer system. This information can then be transferred to the pharmacist in a number of ways, such as by periodically faxing the information to the pharmacy. Voice messages could be flagged and the pharmacist would call into the central facility to obtain the voice mail message. Alternatively, a PC could be installed in the pharmacy having a reduced version of a complete, stand-alone program. The refill information can then be sent to the pharmacy by modem and the pharmacist could see a computer display of the refill orders and could hear voice messages. Alternatively, the information could be e-mailed to the pharmacy. Finally, a pager system may be utilized to alert the pharmacist to retrieve orders by telephone with a password. It should also be noted that orders could be taken by the central station over the Internet rather than merely through customer calls.